EXILE BALLAD BEST
| image = EXILE - EXILE BALLAD BEST cover.jpg | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE BALLAD BEST | original = | type = Best album | released = December 3, 2008 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2002-2008 | genre = Mid-tempo, ballad | length = 74:28 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "The Birthday ~Ti Amo~" "LAST CHRISTMAS" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST (2008) | current = EXILE BALLAD BEST (2008) | next = EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX (2009) }} EXILE BALLAD BEST is the fourth best album of EXILE. It was released on December 3, 2008 in two editions: CD+DVD and CD Only. First presses for both editions come housed in a sleeve case with a poster. It's the third and last installment of EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008. The album is currently EXILE's best selling album overall, by selling above 1,800,000 copies. The album was also certified 2x million by RIAJ for the shipment of 2 million copies. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-46089/B, ¥4,104) * CD Only (RZCD-46090, ¥3,149) Singles EXILE - The Birthday ~Ti Amo~ CD only cover.jpg|"The Birthday ~Ti Amo~"|link=The Birthday ~Ti Amo~ EXILE - LAST CHRISTMAS CD only cover.jpg|"LAST CHRISTMAS"|link=LAST CHRISTMAS Tracklist CD # Ti Amo # Lovers Again # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # song for you # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ -Orchestra Version- # Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version- # HOLY NIGHT -A Cappella Version- # LAST CHRISTMAS # Tada... Aitakute # Boku e (僕へ; To Me) # Kawaranai Mono # Michi # One love -Piano Version- # Love, Dream & Happiness DVD * Video Clip # Ti Amo Chapter 1 # Ti Amo Chapter 2 # Tada... Aitakute # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Lovers Again # Michi # Boku e # Love, Dream & Happiness * Making Footage # Ti Amo # Tada... Aitakute # Lovers Again # Michi Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,852,823* Total Sales in 2008: 943,901 Total Sales in 2009: 832,388 Trivia * The songs "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~", "song for you", "We Will ~Ano Basho de~ -Orchestra Version-", "Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version-", "Tada... Aitakute" and "Love, Dream & Happiness" are new recorded versions featuring vocals by TAKAHIRO. The album also includes a new song, "Boku e", which was used as CM theme song for Pfizer and as theme song for the movie adaptation of General Rouge no Gaisen. * The album reached #1 on the Oricon weekly charts, and charted for 151 weeks. As it sold 943,901 copies in 2008, it become the #6 album of the year. As it sold 847,273 copies in 2009, it become the #5 album of that year. * It is EXILE's last release with this line-up. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Albums Category:2008 Best Albums Category:Best Selling Albums Category:Million Seller Albums Category:Double Million Certification Category:Number 1 Albums